


Wasteland

by thorduna



Series: Oneshots [13]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Frostbite, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/pseuds/thorduna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The door opens, slow and heavy, creaking in a low tone that brings goosebumps to his skin.</i>
</p>
<p>Thor finds the monster in his brother's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> Another salvaged December kink challenge fill. 
> 
> I think the tags say it all, this is really rather nasty, so proceed with caution.

It takes him forever to wake up. Everything is hazy and his head hurts so badly he cannot even open his eyes at first. Agonizingly slowly his mind clears, and with it some of the pain passes, until he is collected enough to realize where he is and, more importantly, what state he's in.

 

Considering the last thing he remembers is being on Midgard, finding himself in his own bed on Asgard isn't quite as soothing as it might be under different circumstances. He's also naked, which again wouldn't be a reason for concern otherwise, but the worry truly starts when he tries to move his arms and finds them secured in heavy chains, pulled up close to the headboard above his head. They are padded with fur and so his skin has been spared, but that does not make them any less unbreakable. He knows because he spends at least an hour trying to break them.

 

His surroundings are well known to him, but eerily quiet in a way they never used to be. Light breeze flows from the balcony, playing with the curtains in soft movements, but no sounds come in, no bird song, no distant rush of the city.

 

The sun sets and that's when it changes.

 

The door opens, slow and heavy, creaking in a low tone that brings goosebumps to his skin. And it's not just that – the room chills heavily and he shivers.

 

He strains to see who the incomer is and his breath stutters when he glimpses the figure through the darkness. Thor's breath is misting before his own face, betraying how quickly, _panicked,_ he is breathing.

 

Blue, blue and the red eyes of the monsters of his childhood.

 

He tugs at his restraints. Useless.

 

The predator approaches, the shadows slipping away until Thor sees him fully. Naked, just as Thor is, only proud and menacing in a way that Thor couldn't hope to be at this moment. His own nudity scares him now because on a primal level he understands that gleam in his captor's eyes.

 

“Brother,” it says then and Thor's world flips.

 

_It_ is not  _it_ anymore, it's a  _he,_ it's Loki, Thor's most cherished person in the world and what -

 

The gleam in his eyes – blood-red, vicious eyes – is still there. Thor sees the sharp angle of his brother's cheekbones, sees the straight nose, slim mouth quirked in a smirk. All the features, so intimately known, are shrouded in the midnight blue of Thor's nightmares, but they are there nonetheless.

 

He is shocked into silence and his protest comes only too late when Loki kneels on the bed and crawls towards Thor.

 

Thor is prey.

 

And he does not know what it is that hunts him. Neither monster nor a brother, but a hybrid of both and that, Thor thinks hazily, is the worst part of it all.

 

He is flattened to the bed, gazing up with frantic eyes and Loki hovers over him. The first touch of something cold and wet – the tip of his brother's hard cock – on the top of his thigh finally rouses him.

 

“Brother, what-” he starts to demand.

 

“Shh,” comes a gentle, almost amused hiss. He sees a flash of white teeth, sharp and gleaming in contrast to the purple blue lips. Then, very slowly, Loki raises his hand and drags his fingertips from Thor's wrist down his forearm and then the sensitive underside of his arm – his skin is stretched and left exposed because of his restraints – until his touch skitters over Thor's armpit and ends on his breast. And it burns.

 

Like a cut with a knife, angry, frostbitten skin blooms red and purple in the wake of Loki's touch. Thor blinks and then chokes down a groan of pain.

 

“So fragile,” Loki clucks his tongue, sounding almost regretful. “Let's see...”

 

Then he lowers his head to Thor's neck and Thor bucks instinctively, trying to throw him off, but is soon forced down. Not by Loki, but by his own weakness. Everywhere their bodies connected as he fought it burns, it burns badly and he winces, panting and swallowing tears.

 

He stays still.

 

Loki doesn't comment, in fact he acts as though he did not even notice what Thor tried to do. He is perfectly unfazed and bends his head to lick a stripe up the column of Thor's neck.

 

That doesn't burn, but it's  _so_ cold he cries out.

 

“There, that's better, isn't it?” Loki says and his voice is a mockery of child's wonder. Thor heard it – the true wonder – a thousand times growing up beside a curious dark haired boy. “Warmer.”

 

Sharp teeth pinch his skin until the cold air around them stinks of copper. Only then Loki eases up and starts licking up the spilled blood that wells in the hollows of Thor's collarbones.

 

It's so cold.

 

When he's cleaned all the blood, Loki returns to the source and laves the bites on Thor's neck with his icy tongue and – damn him – it's such a relief and Thor unwittingly tilts his head to give Loki better access.

 

A dark chuckle, felt as a gust of icy breath rather than heard, tells him Loki noticed.

 

The freezing lips move to the other side of his neck then, so far unmarred (not for long). Their eyes meet for a second when Loki raises his head to find his new spoils.

 

He doesn't know what he sees there and then all thought flees him again as Loki  _bites_ down so hard that Thor's vision blacks out. When he comes to, he can hear himself whimpering.

 

He is no longer able to stay still and he pays for it with more frostbite. Nothing is spared as he twists underneath the icy cage that is his brother's body.

 

“Shh,” Loki soothes him, licking at the tears that trickle down Thor's temples. They freeze underneath the touch and Thor can hear soft crunching. Loki is eating the tiny salty drops as though they are the most delectable candy.

 

To him, they probably are, Thor realizes and this bitterness he feels is uncomfortable.

 

It lets him know that he finally understands what is happening to him. What is happening to  _them._

 

“Stop,” he whispers.

 

“Yes, I will,” Loki murmurs, his tone almost sober. But Thor isn't relieved. Nor he has any reason to be. “For tonight, I will. You are so stubborn, brother. Look at the mess you've made of yourself with all your squirming.”

 

Thor is forced to look down the length of his own body even though the shredded skin of his neck protests and more blood seeps into the pillows underneath him.

 

“You almost look like me now,” Loki laughs quietly, a definite edge of hysteria sneaking into his voice.

 

Thor is covered in purpling frostbite. His skin is darkened by it almost everywhere. He feels faint.

 

“Tomorrow, I will turn you over,” Loki promises. “You have much to give me, brother. Much you owe me. A couple of drops of your blood cannot sate me.”

 

Thor lowers his head back onto the bloodied pillow and searches Loki's bloodied eyes, catching his gaze and not looking away.

 

“You are not my brother.”

 

 

 


End file.
